


bouquet of black

by RedFez



Series: grayscale [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, F/M, M/M, dammit i need help, i kill all my favorite characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2099298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFez/pseuds/RedFez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gray surrounds him, pulling at him, weighing his heart down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bouquet of black

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure you read the first part of this verse, splatter of color, before you read this.

One year changed into two, changed into three, changed into four. Dean's 22nd birthday was still half a year away, but Cas wanted to be sure this one would be the best ever. He'd thought long and hard over what to get his soulmate, but couldn't decide on anything. Until the invitation arrived.

_You are cordially invited to the wedding of_  
 _Gabriel Novak_  
 _and_  
 _Kali Trishula_

Below that read the date and time, and along with the invitation was a letter. True to Gabriel's style, it indicated he wanted Cas as his best man, no matter what.

Castiel stuck the invitation to the fridge of the apartment he shared with Dean, and that was that.

-x-

For the first few weeks, Castiel forgot about the impending wedding. Gabriel eventually called him to confirm times and make sure that Castiel, along with Dean, were going to be there early for all the rehearsals and setup. Castiel reassured his twin that of course they'd be there.

Dean was thoroughly against flying out to New York, where Gabriel and Kali lived, and consequently where the ceremony would be held. He insisted upon driving, and Castiel was alright with that so long as they arrived on time.

They did, even with a few extra hours to spare. After checking into their hotel, they decided to stop by Gabriel and Kali's house.

The two had a nice setup in one of the suburbs surrounding New York City. Their house had two bedrooms, although one was being used by Kali as an office. Her parents, higherups in the business world, had placed her in charge of their branch in NYC. It was a prestigious job for one who didn't even technically have a degree yet, and despite early protests, Kali loved the job. The pay was good, and both her and Gabriel loved the city (he'd opened up a bakery which was slowly growing more and more popular).

What Castiel imagine was normally a meticulously clean house was in chaos. Kali and Gabriel were clearly trying to make sure that everything would be perfect in a week's time, when the wedding would take place.

Dean immediately headed to the kitchen, where Castiel could soon here him banging pots and pans around, probably attempting to make something so Gabriel and Kali wouldn't have to worry about dinner for that night and could instead relax a little.

Castiel followed Gabriel into the living room, where Kali was talking to someone, probably the wedding planner.

Castiel tried to help the couple as best he could but eventually he was sentenced to the kitchen, where Dean was hard at work, preparing a meal to rival that of a professional chef (Dean was by no means a professional chef himself, but his burgers were to die for).

-x-

The week passed without incident, aside from a minor mixup in which the florist brought blue flowers instead of the agreed upon purple.

Kali was radiant in her outfit, one that was traditional to the Hindu religion. And Gabriel, in a tuxedo, looked handsome.

Soon the festivities were over though, and Dean and Cas had to return back to their apartment in Lawrence.

-x-

Dean's birthday was still a month away, but an idea that had been festering at the back of Castiel's mind was quickly coming back to light.

Their schedule soon resumed what it had been before Gabriel's wedding; both Dean and Castiel still had college, although on the weekends, more often than not, they were to be found wrapped up in each other rather than studying.

One week before Dean's birthday, Castiel carefully posed the question, "Have you ever thought about marriage?" to Dean.

A few seconds passed before Dean answered. "I haven't really, no. But I wouldn't be against it, if that's what you want, Cas."

Castiel smiled. "Alright," he muttered to himself.

-x-

A quick stop at a jewelers on the way home after classes the next day, and Castiel was set. He'd seen the ring almost immediately after walking in, and had known instantly that it was the one he needed. A simple, faded silver band. One short engraving later, and the ring was perfect.

-x-

Castiel hid the ring, not wanting Dean to find it, until it was Dean's birthday. Sam, Jo and Charlie were coming over the day after, but the day of belonged to Castiel. Needing to go to the store to pick up a cake and a few other supplies, Cas pulled the ring box from it's hiding place. Quickly making sure the ring itself was still there, he pocketed it and headed out.

Seeing as the store was only a block or two away and the weather wasn't terrible, he decided to walk. He had to cross one road to get the store, and he never saw it coming.

-x-

Dean was still in class when it happened. One moment he was looking down at the notes he was writing, seeing the bright red ink of the pen he was using, and the next it was... gone.

Or rather, it was gray.

His colors were gone.

He was colorless once more.

And that could mean only one thing.

His realization felt like a sucker punch to the stomach.

He excused himself from the lecture hall and barely made it to the bathroom before heaving up the contents of his stomach.

It couldn't be. Anything but that. Cas couldn't... Dean squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block out the world around him. There had to be another explanation, something else to explain away the fact that everything was so simply gray.

After what felt like hours, but was in reality only a few minutes, Dean stood on shaky legs and left the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later, his phone was ringing.

-x-

It was a police officer. Or a doctor. Hell if Dean knew. Hell if he cared. They'd told him that Cas was dead, hit by a car while crossing the street.

The driver had apparently not seen the college student until it was too late, and well. That was that 

The officer asked him to come down to the station to collect Cas' personal belongings, and Dean grudgingly agreed to.

-x-

The officer handed him a wallet and keys, and then Dean turned to go. He knew Cas wouldn't have had anything else with him. "Sir, there was something else in his possession," the officer tried to call him back.

"Whatever it is, it's not important," Dean said hollowly. Only that wasn't true. If Cas had had it with him, then it had to be important.

"I think you'll want want this," the officer insisted, "You were his soulmate, weren't you?"

Dean grit his teeth angrily and turned to retort something angrily but stopped when he saw what was in the officer's hand, a black velvet ring box. "Cas," he whispered, his voice cracking. Dean took the offered box, stuffed it into his pocket, and left the station before the officer had any hope of calling him back.

-x-

That was Dean's worst birthday.

Sam, Jo, and Charlie still came over the next day, none aware of what had happened. Once they found out though, none of them were willing to leave. Charlie, who still hadn't yet met her soulmate, was the most sympathetic. Jo and Sam tried, but Dean mostly wanted to be alone.

The ring box sat atop the dresser, and once a day for a week after Cas's death, Dean looked at it. He hasn't opened the box, didn't know what the ring looked like. It didn't matter. Cas was dead. It wasn't as if they could get married when one of them was dead.

-x-

Dean moved back in with his parents, John and Mary being overly sympathetic and caring towards their eldest son.

The ring box came with Dean, and he resumed looking at it once a day.

-x-

After a few weeks, Mary eventually started forcing Dean to go to class again. The distraction of being surrounded by his peers was a welcome distraction, but eventually he couldn't stand it.

-x-

On his 23rd birthday, the anniversary of Cas' death, Dean went the cemetery where Cas was buried. He had a bouquet of flowers in his hand, though he didn't know what color they were.

Black was the color of mourning, and they all looked black to him.

He didn't say anything, just stared down at the headstone before placing the flowers on the ground and leaving.

-x-

The next day, Dean finally opened the ring box.

Simple and plain, just his style. He couldn't be sure, but the ring seemed as if it would be silver. About to slip it onto his finger, Dean stopped when he noticed the engraving on the inside. Looking closer revealed it was writing, although not in English. French. "Vos couleurs m'ont réveillé." Dean thought about it for a while before the translation came to him. "Your colors woke me."

A breathy laugh forced it's way up, before he was falling to his knees on the floor, tears came to his eyes, but not from laughter. Dean held the ring tight, refusing to let go. He stayed there until the tears stopped, brushing them away.

Standing up, he squared his shoulders. He'd face the world. Cas would have wanted him to, he wouldn't have wanted Dean to completely halt his life if he was gone.

Dean slipped the ring on, and quietly left his room.

**Author's Note:**

> Kali's last name refers to a kind of weapon she was often depicted as having, a trident, otherwise known as a trishula. If you would like more information, you're more than welcome to leave a comment here or drop something in my ask on tumblr. I do warn, however, that I am by no means an expert, and that Google is indeed your friend.
> 
> The engraving on the ring was inspired by the line "I used to wake up to the color of your soul" from the song Through the Ghost by Shinedown. Also, I should note that I do not in fact speak French (aside from the fact that I know how to say "My name is ___" and "I don't speak French"), so Google translate was used. I apologize if Google decided to hate me and translate the phrase wrong. I'm taking Spanish, not French.
> 
> Lastly, I apologize if the characters seem out of character. It was not my intention. It should be noted that I wrote this fic in it's entirety between 1 am and 5 am so you know. There's that excuse.
> 
>  
> 
> [My tumblr.](http://abaddon.tk/)


End file.
